In recent years, superconducting thin film materials have been developed, such as a superconducting tape wire having a superconductor film formed on a metal substrate by a Physical Vapor Deposition (PVD) method such as a Pulsed Laser Deposition (PLD) method as well as a Metal Organic Deposition (MOD) method such as a Trifluoroacetate-Metal Organic Deposition (TFA-MOD) method. For example, a method of efficiently producing an oxide superconducting wire having a large critical current density (JC) is proposed. The oxide superconducting wire is produced by setting a transfer speed of a metal tape as well as a distance between the metal tape and a target for generating an oxide to prescribed values respectively when an oxide superconductor layer is formed on the metal tape by a PLD method or the like (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-38632 (Patent Document 1)).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-38632